Daisuki Da Yo!
by Uta Masaki
Summary: Ojou Yankumi dan Teruchi, akan memulai kisah baru. Chap 3, Update!
1. Chapter 1

Hy all~~ ^^

Lama ga publish fic neh.. ._.

Kali ini, Uta mau publis fic collab \(^o^)/

Collab dengan **OjouPQ**

Enjoy~ ^.~

_**Daisuki da Yo! (c) Uta Masaki and Ojou Yankumi**_

_**Chara: Teru, Watanabe, Ojou, Kokomi.**_

_**Warning: OOC, OC (Ojou, Kokomi, Watanabe), AU, EYD yang ancur.**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship.**_

* * *

Uta: *nangis kayak anak kecil sambil nyamperin Ojou*

Ojou: kenapa desuu?

Uta: huwaaaa~ tidak adiil~ aku juga ingin sama Teruu~~ *geplak*

Ojou: e-eh.. Utaaa... jangan nangis desuu.. ntar aku beliin permeen... sama balon..

Uta: ngga mauuu~~

Ojou: uh... ehhhhh! ada Teru!

Uta: mana?

Ojou: *kabur*

Uta: yah diboongin..

Uta and Ojou (dalam dimensi, waktu, dan tempat yang berbeda *?*): **_ENJOY!

* * *

_**

~**Daisuki da yo~**

Pagi hari yang cerah, diawali dengan hiruk pikuk seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku SMA, terlihat terburu buru.

Dia segera pergi keluar rumah.

"_**Ittekimasu!"**_pamitnya.

Saat tengah berlari, tiba tiba, gadis yang diketahui bernama **Ojou Yankumi **menabrak seseorang.

Bruuk!

"A-aduh… sakit.." ringis seseorang yang ditabrak Ojou.

"Eh, ah… maaf!" Ojou membungkukan badannya hingga membentuk sudut siku siku.

"I-iya, tidak apa apa.." kata orang itu.

"Hm… oh, kamu sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku rupanya. Ayo, kita segera ke sekolah! Ini sudah hamper masuk!" kata Ojou.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berlari lari menuju sekolah.

Saat sudah sampai di sekolah, Ojou dan seseorang (masih dirahasiakan, desu.. -_-) tengah berdiri di depan kelas Ojou.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Ojou.

"Ah.. aku harus menemui kepala sekolah dulu, terima kasih bantuannya.."

Ojou mengangguk dan masuk kelas.

"Untung saja, Yuki-sensei belum datang.." Ojou beernafas lega, lalu dia teringat wajah orang tadi. "Hm.. kira kira tadi siapa, ya.."

Sedangkan saat itu, orang yang tadi bertemu dengan Ojou sedang berada di kantor kepala sekolah.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Teruchi." Kata Kepala sekolah itu. Orang yang diketahui bernama Teruchi mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Karena jam pelajaran pertama di kelas barumu adalah pelajaran Yuki. Maka, kau pergilah ke kelasmu, bersama Yuki." Kata kepala sekolah itu sambil menunjuk sensei yang bernama Yuki.

"Baik, terima kasih atas bantuannya, Kepala sekolah Kamijo." Teru membungkukan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kamijo.

"Teruchi, semoga kau suka dengan kelas barumu, ya ^^. " kata Yuki sambil tersenyum kepada Teru.

"Baik, terima kasih." Balas Teru sambil tersenyum juga.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di kelas, Teru menunggu diluar sebentar, Yuki memasuki kelas lebih dahulu.

"Minna, kita kedatangan murid baru!" Yuki mengumumkan di depan kelas. Mereka semua yang ada di kelas itu, langsung beralih pandang kepada Yuki.

"Silahkan masuk." Lanjut Yuki, anak baru tadi, yang bernama Teru lalu masuk.

"Halo semuanya.. namaku Teru… **_Yoroshiku_**~" kata Teru ceria.

Ojou yang tadinya serius menggambar, langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Teru. Tanpa sadar, Ojou berdiri dan berteriak sambil menunjuk Teru.

"Aaa! Kau kan, anak yang tadi~~!" teriak Ojou.

"Ehh, iya yaa.. kau kan, anak perempuan tadi.." kata Teru polos.

"Huh? Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" Tanya Yuki.

"Lebih tepatnya, tidak sengaja bertemu." Jawab Teru, Yuki hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Baiklah, Teru, silahkan kau duduk dibelakang Ojou, perempuan yang tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu tadi."

"Baikk." Teru segera berlari ke tempat duduk di belakang Ojou tadi.

"Salam kenal ya, Ojou.." kata Teru sambil tersrnyum menawan (Kyaaaaa! Kyaaa! *FG mode ON*) dan berhasil membuat Ojou bersemu.

"E-eh.. iya.. salam kenal.. **_Onegai shimasu_**.." kata Ojou sambil menunduk.

"Ehh, kamu kenapa, Ojou? Apakah kamu sakit? Wajahmu memerah tuh.." kata Teru polos sambil memegang kening Ojou. Ojou langsung menangkis tangan Teru dan berhasil membuat Ojou ketahuan salting.

"A~aku tidak apa, kok~"

"Teru! Ojou! Mau sampai kapan kalian mengobrol!" Yuki membentak mereka berdua, karena mereka mengganggu konsentrasi belajar pada pelajaran Yuki sekarang.

"Ehh, **_gomenasaai_**.."

"Jangan ulangi lagi, ya!"

~**Daisuki da yo~**

Sudah 5 jam mereka berada di sekolah, akhirnya tiba juga waktu pulang.

Murid murid berkeluaran dari kelas.

"Ojou-san!" teriak Teru, yang dipanggil menengok.

"Ada apa, Teru? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Teru tanpa basa basi. Terlihat, dahi Ojou mengkerut, tanda bahwa dia bingung.

"Hah? Memangnya untuk apa?" Tanya Ojou balik.

"Um~~ tidak apaa.. " kata Teru.

"Ah, kalau begitu tidak usah deh.." tolak Ojou.

"Yah, Ojou, ntar kalo ada PR terus aku nggak masuk, aku kan bisa Tanya kamu, begitu juga sebaliknya, kan?"

"Ohh.. iya ya.. um, ini nomorku.." Ojou memberikan nomor Handphonenya kepada Teru.

"Sudah yaa.. aku harus pergi, dah~" Ojou berpamitan untuk pergi.

"^^" Teru hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku punya rencana untuk nanti malam.." kata Teru pelan.

TBC

**A/N: **Uta: *berdoa hampir mau nangis*

Ojou: Utaa.. kau kenapa desuu..?

Uta: huwaaaaa~~ Jepang kan kena tsunami! Gimana nasib para mangaka dan band favourite kita? *lebay*

Ojou: eeeh.. iya ya, bener juga tuh.. wah… gimana nihh… *ikut berdoa*

Uta: selamatkan **Masashi Kishimoto, Versailles, GazettE, Deluhi, Ikimono-Gakari, Michiyo Kikuta, Ema Toyama, **dan yang lainnyaa dari bencana tsunami ituu.. :'O *nangis tersedak sedak (?)*

Ojou: a-amiiiin~~

All: hoyy… author… jangan lebay deh.. lanjut!

Ojou and Uta: eh eh.. iya yaa.. *ngelap air mata buaya* Minna, jangan lupa **Reviews **ya! ^^ Jaa~

**P.S : **Jikalau ada kesalahan pengetikan atau** TYPO,** tolong diberitaukan kepada author melalui **PM **atau **Reviews**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**A**

**L**

**W**

**A**

**Y**

**S**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2: PDKT

Eh... tumben amit sih ya, apdet cepet gini? Biasanya, nunggu sebulan dua bulan - -

Nyerocos gaje, mending lanjut!

Daisuki da Yo! (c) Uta Masaki and Ojou Yankumi

Chara: Teru, Watanabe, Ojou, Kokomi.

Warning: OOC, OC (Ojou, Kokomi, Watanabe), AU, EYD yang ancur.

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

Enjoy! (Uta and Ojou)

_Sebelumnya:_

"_**Aku boleh minta nomor hapemu?" **__tanya Teru_

"_**untuk apa?" **__Ojou balik tanya._

"_**siapa tau ada PR, dan aku tidak tau, aku bisa menghubungimu"**_

"_**Oh, ini nomorku.. dadah!"**_

"_**aku punya rencana untuk nanti malam.." **__Teru berucap pelan_

**~Daisuki Da Yo!~**

Seperti yang dikatakan Teru, dia punya rencana untuk malam ini.

~o0o~

_Rumah Ojou, 06.45 PM_

"Cklek" bunyi pintu yang dibuka, terlihatlah seorang gadis perempuan dengan rambut yang basah.

"Huaa... segarnya sesudah mandi.." katanya girang, dia langsung memasuki kamarnya.

Saat sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, Handphonenya bergetar, dilihatnya Handphonenya, ada panggilan masuk dengan nomor yang tidak diketahui, gadis yang bernama Ojou itu akhirnya mengangkat telepon itu.

"Konbanwa... dare no desuka?" tanya Ojou.

"Konbanwa mo... Watashi wa Teru." Jawab yang menelpon.

"Teru.. nani attanda?" tanya Ojou yang tidak tau tujuan Teru menelpon.

"Ng.. Ojou, malam ini kau ada acara, tidak?" tanya balik Teru.

"Eh? Aku tidak ada, memangnya ada apa?"

"Oh... bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan?" tanya Teru agak salting.

"Eh... jalan jalan? Hmm... boleh juga, lagipula, aku tidak ada kerjaan di rumah." Kata Ojou ceria. Teru yang berada jauh dari Ojou, tanpa diketahui girang sekali.

"Oh! Oke, ditunggu di taman kota, ya!"

**~Daisuki Da Yo!~**

"Drap drap drap drap"

"T-teruuuu! Awaaaas!" teriak Ojou sambil berlari, dan ternyata gerakan kakinya tidak dapat dihentikan.

"Heh? Uwaaaaaaa!" teriak Teru juga.

"Buug!" mereka berdua bertabrakan lalu terjatuh.

"Ah... maaf ya Teru.. hehehe.." Ojou meminta maaf.

"Eh.. iya, ngga apa apa.." kata Teru sambil berdiri.

"Hehehehe... Eh, terus kita sekarang gimana? Mau ngapain?" tanya Ojou lagi.

"Hm.. apakah kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Teru sambil mendengar perut Ojou yang berbunyi dan meraung raung.

"E-eh.. belum.. heheh, apakah bunyi perutku sangat terdengar jelas?" tanya Ojou malu malu, Teru tersenyum, Ojou yang melihatnya langsung bersemu dan membuang muka.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita dinner dulu?" tawar Teru, Ojou mengangguk.

"Oke."

"Restooo! Kami datang!" kata Teru semangat sambil menyeret Ojou.

"Eeeeeh!" Ojou mulai bersemu (lagi), Teru menghadap ke belakang dan menatap Ojou.

"Kenapa sih, kalo kamu kupegang pasti pipinya memerah, kalau kuseret pipinya memerah, ketubruk merah juga. Kamu kenapa sih? Sakit?" tanya Teru khawatir.

"Eh... a-aku tidak apa k-kok... " kata Ojou sambil bersemu dan gelagapan.

"Lagi lagi bersemu, sekarang ditambah gelagapan. Kamu demam, ya?" Teru memegang kening Ojou dengan wajah yang super childlish. Membuat Ojou pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir di hidungnya, alias mimisan.

"Ehh! Ojoou! Huwaaaaaa! Hito wa minna! Onegai kanaete!" Teru melirik Ojou yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Teru mulai kebingungan, diputuskannya untuk menggotong Ojou ke bangku yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya. Saat dia mulai mengangkatnya..

"Buseeeeeeet! Naujubilleh! Beratnya lebih ringan dari yang dikiraaaa!"

Teriak Teru lebay.

Beberapa orang (karena sepi) yang lewat hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

Akhirnya Teru menaruh Ojou di bangku, dan dipandanginya wajah Ojou.

Ojou masih tertidur dengan manisnya.

"Uwa... manisnyaa..." pikir Teru dalam hati.

"Hm..." Ojou mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, dia membuka matanya perlahan tapi pasti.

"Hah.. akhirnya kau sadar juga.." kata Teru lega sedikit bersemu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Ojou dengan wajah polosnya dan sekalii lagi berhasil membuat Teru blushing parah.

"Tadi, kau pingsan," kata Teru singkat sambil ber-blushing ria, wajahnya sudah semerah apel yang sangat matang.

"Teru.. kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah.. tidak seperti biasanya? Biasanya 'kan, kau putih sekali seperti mayat, hihihihi.." kata Ojou sambil tertawa.

"Eh? Yang benar? Ah, sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita ke restoran.. aku sudah lapar sekali." Ungkap Teru jujur, Ojou mengangguk.

Teru memilih restoran dengan gaya khas Eropa.

"Selamat datang! Anda ingin mengambil meja dalam atau luar, Tuan?" tanya seorang penyambut ketika Teru dan Ojou memasuki restoran.

"Yang di luar saja." Jawab Teru, Pelayan itu bertanya lagi.

"Halaman atau taman?"

"Taman, aku ingin taman di belakang restoran, dan yang jauh dari kebisingan." Jawab Teru lengkap, Ojou yang tidak mengerti apa apa hanya bisa diam.

"Nah, Tuan, dan Nona silahkan ikuti saya," kata Pelayan itu sambil memimpin ke arah meja mereka yang berada di taman belakang.

Kalau kalian ingin tau, suasana di Restoran Eropa ini benar benar seperti di Eropa. Meja meja yang tersusun rapi di dalam restoran, bunga bunga hidup yang diletakkan di atas meja dengan jenis bunga yang berbeda tiap mejanya, musik klasik yang mengalun indah, pelayan wanita yang menggunakan gaun lolita khas Eropa, dan pelayan Pria yang menggunakan pakaian 'Dandy', dengan menu yang berkhas Eropa – Jepang, dan lilin di setiap mejanya.

Yah, itu keadaan di dalam restoran, jika diluar restoran, yaitu halaman depan, dengan suasana halaman depan Versailles Palace yang berada di Prancis, unik sekali, dengan meja yang disusun di labirin kecil, mereka tidak akan tersesat, karena labirin dengan tinggi semak semak (atau apa saya ga tau) setinggi dada orang dewasa, dihiasi dengan bunga bunga indah yang ada di semak semaknya, dan pemisah antara halaman depan dengan restoran adalah, semak semak belukar yang tinggi sekitar tinggi dinding rumah bagaimana mereka yang ada di dalam restoran bisa keluar dan yang berada di luar restoran ingin masuk? Yah, di tengah tengah dinding semak semak itu, dipasang sebuah pintu besar seperti yang ada di Istana. Jika keadaan halaman belakang, yaitu tempat Teru dan Ojou, disana sangat sepi, mungkin hanya ada 5 orang saja. Air mancur yang ada di tengah tengah padang bunga, dipinggir padang bunga terletak sebuah pafiliun yang di dalamnya disusun 1 meja yang hanya bisa untuk 2 orang, semak semak disana juga dibentuk sedemikian rupa, halaman yang rapih dan indah.

(Aish, ngelantur dan banyak deskripsi..)

Back to Ojou n Teru.

"Eh, Teru, kenapa kau memilih tempat yang sepi?" tanya Ojou bingung.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan? Hahaha.. kau mau pesan apa?" Teru balik tanya, jawabannya tadi membuat Ojou bingung.

"Aku pesan yang sama dengamu." Jawab Ojou singkat, Teru memesan Onion soup dengan dessert, apple tart dengan minuman Mocha. Hidangan pun datang.

"Uwaa.. kelihatannya enak, ya!" kata Ojou berbinar binar.

"Hahaha.. " Teru tertawa sambil tersenyum, pelayan tadi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ojou, silahkan dimakan." Kata Teru sambil melahap Onion soupnya, Ojou langsung melahap Onion soupnya juga. Tiba tiba Teru tertawa melihat Ojou, Ojou memandang Teru bingung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu ya?" tanya Ojou polos, Teru lalu mengambil sapu tangannya, dan mengelap kuah soup yang berserakan di wajah Ojou.

"Wajahmu yang cantik jadi ternoda tuh.. ^^" kata Teru, Ojou langsung blushing ga kira kira.

"E-eh! Teruuu.."

"Apa?" mereka berdua bertatap tatapan, keduanya langsung membuang muka.

"Ojou... sebenarnya.."

TBC

Talk Show~~ ^^

Ojou: Itoo-san, aku OOC bgt..

Uta: memang? huahahahahaha! XD  
Teru: dasar, sutradara, kau membuatku jadi seperti itu..

Uta: cocok untuk imagemu kok! XD

Uta: aku nunggu kiriman e-mail ff.. makanya dipotong, jadii..

All Versa member: JAA NEE! JANGAN LUPA REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3: Akhir makan malam yang kacau

Daisuki da Yo! (c) Uta Masaki and Ojou Yankumi

Chara: Teru, Watanabe, Ojou, Kokomi.

Warning: OOC, OC (Ojou, Kokomi, Watanabe), AU, EYD yang ancur, pendek.

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

Enjoy! (Uta and Ojou)

**SKIP**

Mereka menyudahi acara makan malam ROMANTIS pertama mereka.

"Teru, ini uangnya." Kata Ojou sambil mengasih uang ke Teru untuk membayar makan malam mereka tadi.

"Eh, tidak usah, biar aku yang bayar." Teru menyingkirkan tangan Ojou.

"Tapikan..-" Ojou ingin bicara, tapi sudah dipotong duluan oleh Teru.

"Ssst, kali ini aku saja yang bayar." Teru menaruh jari telunjuknya yang hangat ke bibir Ojou. (kk Oky and Uta: *ngences*)

"Hee.. i-iya, baiklah.." Ojou tersipu malu, lalu segera meminta Teru untuk melepaskan jarinya dari bibirnya.

"Bagus, kau tunggu saja disana." Teru menunjuk bangku yang ada di dekat tukang balon, Ojou menuruti perintah Teru lalu pergi kesana, sedangakn Teru menganteri untuk melakukan pembayaran.

**15 Menit kemudian.**

"Yaa ampun.. lama sekali Teru.. aku sudah kedinginan nih.." eluh Ojou, sambil menggosokan kedua tangannya.

**30 Menit kemudian.**

"Aduuh.. belum juga ya! Padahal kan ini sudah lama sekalii.. aku tambah kedinginan, nihh!" Ojou memeluk badannya sendiri yang memakai jaket pink hitam bernotif kucing sambil memeperhatikan Teru yang sudah mau bayar.

'Lamanya...' piker Teru dalam hati saat sudah mau bayar.

"Selanjutnya, silhakan." Kasir sudah memperbolehkan(?) Teru untuk membayar.

'Akhirnya, giliranku tiba juga.. habis ini aku langsung ke Ojou deh, hihihih.' Kata Teru dalam hati.

"Uuh, sebaiknya aku beli kopi dulu..." Ojou meninggalkan bangku tadi dan pergi tempat penjualan kopi panas.

"Akhirnya kelar juga.." kata Teru lega, Teru segera menuju ke tempat Ojou.

"Ha? Ojou mana?" Teru celingukan mencari Ojou.

"Hee..." Ojou memasukkan koin sambil mengelap ingus di depan tempat pembelian kopi panas.

"Aku beli dua ah, satu lagi untuk Teru-kun, hehehhe.." kata Ojou sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi panas ke arah Teru.

"COPEEEEEEET!" teriak salah satu pengunjung sambil menunjuk orang yang berlari ke arah Ojou.

"Eh! Mana, mana!" (kayak nyebut Mana-sama..) Ojou celinak celinguk.

"Minggir wooooy!" pencopet itu berlari ke arah Ojou tanpa pandang bulu.

Tanpa disadari si pencopet, Teru sedang berlari ke arah pencopet itu.

"DUAAAAK"

Teru menendang si maling sambil melompat. (FG: *nosebleed, blink blink, teriak teriak, masuk RSJ, dll)

"Wadaaaaaaw...!" Pencopet teriak teriak kesakitan.

"Ahhh! Ups..." Ojou tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopinya ke tangan pencopet.

"Huwa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hueeee..." pencopet malah mewek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan balonnnya.

"Bodoh, apa yang mau kau lakukan kepada Ojou, ha?" tanya Teru kasar kepada si pencopet sambil nendangin kepala pencopet dengan bootsnya.

"Ahh.. maaf yaa! Gomen ne.. kapan kapan saya ganti tangannya yang melepuh pake tangan binatang, ya.. " Ojou meminta maaf dengan wajah innocent (minta maaf apa nyindir tuh?)

"Horeeeeee!" pengunjuk teriak teriak gembira. Ojou reflek berdiri.

"Hee..?"

"Kau tidak apakan, Ojou?" tanya Teru khawatir.

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa? Aaah.."

"Kenapa?"

"Kopi punyamu tumpah juga, maafkan aku.." kata Ojou lesu.

"Kau ini!" Teru menjitak kepala Ojou pelan.

"Aduh.. ittai.." ringis Ojou. Teru menatap Ojou penuh arti.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa.. kau membuatku cemas, bodoh.." kata Teru sambil memeluk Ojou.

"Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskaaan!" Ojou meminta Teru melepaskan pelukannya karena malu.

"Ah! Maaf!" Teru melepaskan pelukan seperti yang diminta Ojou.

"Iyaa.. ngga apa, hehehe.." Ojou tersenyum manis dan lembut (Sweet and soft -?-)

'Tapi enak juga dipeluk, hangaat.. nyaww..'

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Teru.

"Baik~"

"Kenapa hidupku malang sekali... T^T" piker si maling yang ditangkap polisi.

"Huu... dinginnya.." kata Ojou sambil meniup dan menggesekkan tangannya satu sama lain.

"Kamu tidak pakai sarung tangan ya..?" tanya Teru heran.

"Hehehe... iya, aku lupa tadi, karena sangat terburu buru.." ungkap Ojou malu.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Teru langsung menarik tangan Ojou.

"Eh, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ojou malu.

"Biar tanganmu hangat, hehehe.." kata Teru sambil menaruh tangan Ojou di dadanya yang bidang.

'Uwaa.. hangat... aku bisa merasakan jantungnya Teru-kun yang berdebar debar sangat kencang.. ' pikir Ojou malu.

'Huwa.. aku maluu sekali..' pikir Teru sambil bersemu (kalo malu ngapain naro tangannya Ojou di dada lu? #FG Mode ON)

"Eh, Teru, lepaskan yaa.. tanganku sudah mulai hangat, hehehe.." Ojou tesenyum manis.

"Eh, baiklah." Teru melepaskan tangan Ojou. Ojou menyodorkan tangannya lagi.

"Ayoo sini.."

"apa?" tanya Teru bingung.

"Mana tangamu? Ayo kita bergandengan tangan.. Agar tanganku tidak kedinginan lagi, heheh.." pinta Ojou polos, Teru langsung bersemu (lagi).

"Baiklah.. ini..." kata Teru sambil menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Ojou.

"Terima kasih.. ^^"

Tanpa disadari, mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Ojou.

"Terima kasih ya, Teru-kun, kau sudah mengajakku dinner.." kata Ojou sambil membungkukan badan.

"Iya sama sama Ojou-chan.. heheh.. Aku langsung pulang ya."

"Eh Teru tunggu duluu!" cegah Ojou dari belakang Teru, Teru reflek berbalik ke arah Ojou.

"Ada a.." tepat saat Teru berbalik, Ojou langsung mencium kening Teru.

"Jaa mataa.." Ojou langsung berlari ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Hah.. nggak mimpi kan?" Teru memegang keningnya yang dicium Ojou tadi.

TBC

Uta: Aaa~~ enak banget yang jadi Ojou..

Ojou: Utaa, mana tambahan ceritanya? Saya udah nambahin desuu..

Uta: ehh.. hehe.. aku buru buru nih Nee.. baterai netbook mau abiss... Jaa~~ #kabur sebelum diomelin

Ojou: Eh! Ito-san curang! Oh ya, yang penting...

ALL: **REVIEWS~~ ^^**


End file.
